Fire Heart
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: Where a girl was broken beyond repair and where a boy had a heart, which had a hole. And yet, he picked up her pieces and she filled his heart. Soulmate!AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys~! Let me just explain, originally, I had published this book, but taken it off later in hoped to fix all of the grammatical mistakes that I had made. Now that I have fixed most of them, i'm republishing some of the chapters. Tell me if you want me to continue the story!**_

**_\- Titania of Fairies_**

_..._

_..._

_\- Eleven Years Ago -_

. .

It was raining outside. The sky had turned into a nasty shade of gray and the clouds had become big and burly, unlike their usual white, fluffy selves. Most people had shut themselves into their homes, scared of being scatted by the storms.

All but one.

A red haired woman, walked through the cruel rain and winds. Her maroon shawl was wrapped around her head and was whipping around her, in increasing pace. Her curvy body fought against the wind with ease, which came from years of practice and her brown eyes glared out from underneath her shawl.

She relished in the cold, it helped her clear her head, besides, she had a fire growing inside of her. One that could burn anything.

She moved on, not once pausing to take a breath or even to look at her surroundings. Her face was faced forward, unwavering and unmoving. For even though the rain and thunder was cruel, life was more crueler.

Yes, life was far more crueler. That was the first lesson she had learned, but by now she was used to it.

It had all started with him.

He had to come strutting across her life. He broke down her walls, and left them in nothing, but rubble.

But her life had gotten better. Her daughter was the sole reason for that. She was her ray of light, one so pure that, she herself, was scared of tainting it.

"Katnara, you don't need to hide anymore, you may come out."

A busty, blonde haired woman, came out of the shadows. The woman was wearing a golden dress, one that was tight at the stomach and flared at the end. The dress was pale against the hue of her skin.

"How, how are you?" the woman asked uncertainty, but her voice still held traces of concern.

The red haired woman turned around, her eyes tired and her voice soft.

"To be honest, I don't really know."

The blonde haired woman, shook her head, causing pieces of long, golden hair, to fall into her face.

"You don't have to take the mission, we can always send out other soldiers," the woman spoke, her voice meek.

The red haired woman snorted, before turning to face the younger woman. She then spoke, her voice calm, but her eyes knowing.

"I can't do that."

"Why? Why must you always be so reckless? You have secured our land for multiple of years now. You have stood by Igneels' side forever, never doubting him; even when he makes the most presumptuous deals or ideas. You have assured me when I am stricken and you have always helped me up when I am down. The soldiers love you and the kingdom cheers at your name. So why, why must you do this? Just let some others out for this job and stay back."

The woman once more smiled, before turning and saying: "Let me tell you something, you say that we should let other soldiers out to the field. But think about it this way; If someone stole something from you , something that was precious and then crushed it with their very own hands. Would you like it, if you had someone else take the life of that man."

The blonde haired woman hesitated at this, but the redhead paid no mind before continuing onwards.

"Besides, every single war has casualties. The soldiers have to come from somewhere and every soldier has someone who cherishes them and wants to keep them safe. We both know how horrible it is to see the people faces, when they see their loved ones are dead. You are not cruel, Karnara, you _know _why I have to go."

The blonde haired woman, clasped her hands together before saying,

"I do, I know I do. It's just, I feel like i'm losing Zeref, I can't lose you as well and think about Erza. She's still so young, do you want her to grow up without a mother?"

At the mention of her daughters name, the woman stiffened before smiling and saying,

"But she will grow up with a mother. She has one, right here."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." The Scarlet haired woman hesitated before continuing, "We both don't know how this war is going to end, so I beg of you. When I die -"

"If you die," The blonde interrupted.

"Right, _if _I die, I ask you if you can take Erza in and treat her life your own."

With her eyes brimming with unshed tears, the blonde haired woman smiled, a melancholy smile, before nodding and speaking. Her voice was hushed and calm, "I would have done that anyways, you don't even have to ask."

The older woman gave a reserved smile before saying, "When I get back, I shall my tell my brother about my decision."

"Igneel, will not be happy, he will try to hold you back," Katnara, interjected.

The redhead snorted before saying, "Well, he can try, but we all know that I am as stubborn as a hungry pig."

This caused the blonde to giggle, before rubbing her eyed, trying to make her tears disappear.

The females shared a small smile, before the redhead spoke.

"Goodbye Katnara, tell Zeref that he has to stop being an introverted asshole and spend more time with his family. Tell Natsu, that he should start working on his horse riding, and that he cannot keep pranking with his cat, Happy.. Tell them both that i'm proud of them."

"And Erza, what shall I tell her?"

This caused the older womans smile to falter, before she said,

"Tell Erza, that she is my shining glow of light, one that was always there when I needed her to be. Tell her to always be kind and never forget to be brave. Tell her that I love her and I shall always be watching."

"Of course," The blonde said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Katnara."

Taking a deep breath, the redhead looked at the petite blonde for the first time, before speaking, her voice weak and vulnerable.

"Goodbye Katnara, you're the best sister in law that I could ever hope for. Please, keep Igneel in line, when he's angry and continue to love him, as much as you do now. Remember to always smile and keep your head up."

Turning her back against the blonde, the busty woman walked forwards, not once looking back, afraid that the younger woman would be able to see the tears stinging at her eyes and the choking sensation, her throat was making.

She'd miss them all.

She'd miss the talks that Katnara and her would have, when children were to bed. She would miss the nights they would spend laughing together, about how Igneel acted when they were all children. She would miss the way the Katnara would try to teach her how to knit, but fail miserably.

She'd miss the playful fights she would pit against her brother. She would miss the way that Igneel and her would yell at each other, after a long fight, one which she _always _won. She would miss the way that he would fight against Silver Fullbuster, the king of the Water tribe and how she would have to pry them both apart with her bare hands. But, she would especially miss seeing him worked up for the safety of the Kingdom, she would miss how he was so kind, caring and passionate about the things he loved.

She'd miss the way that Zerefs' face would crinkle, when he didn't understand something. She would miss their Friday afternoons together; with her teaching him all she knew about plants and studies. She would miss how he was so quiet, but how out of a sudden he would say the most random of things. She would definitely miss his rare, but joyful smiles.

She'd miss the way that Natsu would attack her, and demand to fight, whenever she got home from a long mission. She would miss the way that she taught him how to wield a sword and how she would cheer him on in tournaments. She would especially miss the fact that how she would side with him whenever they had arguments with Igneel.

But out of them all, she'd miss her daughter, Erza.

She would miss the late night trips to the kitchen, where both mother and daughter had each other bent over in laughter. She'd miss the cold winter nights, where they would huddle next to the fireplace, even though they couldn't get cold. Their firebending ability didn't let them. She would miss the days they went hunting together and how they would always have a competition, to see who could get the most meat and ride the fastest. She would miss the tiny things that her daughter would make for her, random things such as necklaces and earrings, but worthwhile all the time. She would miss the way her daughter would recall her tales of glory, of how she battled the dragons and took the princess home, safely. She loved how her daughter and Natsu, acted just like Igneel and herself when they were younger. Most of all, she would miss her darling smile, one that could warm up the darkness and steel, in anyone's heart.

She would miss her to the moon and back, while going around the stars.

"Goodbye Erza, my beautiful phoenix," The woman whispered, before clearing her mind.

Katnara watched, as her older sister figure trudged through the heavy rain. The blonde haired woman's cheeks were stained with tears, and her wet hair lay limply by her face. She shivered, but didn't take her eyes off of the redhead, until she faded from her sight. Closing her eyes, she raised her head to the sky, letting the raindrops pelt her face.

"Goodbye Eileen Dragneel, the Scarlet Angel, of the Kasai tribe."

...

_\- Seven years before the story starts -_

Calm. Quiet.

Erza liked the calm and quiet.

But quiet, wasn't something she got often. It had taken her ages just to find this secure place and she'd be a fool if she let some silly subordinate take it away from her.

With her food in front of her and her long hair flowing down her back, she was content. Being the Kasai's Tribes top warrior had its downsides and upsides, but Erza wouldn't trade this job for the world. After all, it was her mother's old job and all she wanted to do, was make her mother proud; but that was impossible, her mother was dead.

Erza could remember that day, like no other.

It was her eleventh birthday; she had been sitting in her room, wearing a navy blue frock and swinging her legs back and forth. She had been so carefree and happy, how could she not have been? Her mother told her that she would back, either by her birthday or on her birthday. The little girl just knew that her mother would be back _on _her birthday, the woman always was dramatic. It would be no surprise to Erza, if Eileen just burst in, when she was in the middle of cutting her cake.

Too bad such fairy tales, didn't exist.

Erza could remember how she had sat, shocked out of her mind when the news was reported to her. She could remember how she sat there, numb and unmoving. The soldiers had even thought of bringing her to the doctor.

What was the use, her mother would still be gone.

Taking a deep breath, the fifteen year old relaxed. She didn't want to think about such troublesome things; besides, if her mother saw her daughter today she would truly be proud. After all, Erza was the youngest captain in history.

Crossing her legs, the teenager sat in a mediation like pose, one that her instructor had taught her. It had apparently been given to her so that she could 'calm down', but she didn't really have the time to calm down.

A slight rustle in the breeze and a snapping of a twig alerted another presence. Feigning ignorance, the red haired woman stayed still, but prepared to attack if needed.

Erza felt the person's footsteps come closer to her. They were soft and small; they hardly made any noise. If Erza had been an ordinary civilian, she would have never heard the person coming, but she wasn't. She was a high trained hunter, this was her job and she would be damned if she didn't do her job well.

Erza felt a presence in front of her. In a flash of light, the redhead open her eyes and grabbed the arm of the person in front of her.

It turned out to be a girl.

A petite, black haired child stood in front of her. She had a pale, white face, along with rosy pink lips. Her body was dressed in ripped black leggings and a black T - shirt. Her ribs were showing through her shirt and Erza felt a small flash of Deja Vu. But what really caught Erzas' attention, were the girls eyes. They were too blue to be purple, but too purple to be blue.

They were Violet.

_Mine._

"Let me go." The girl hissed, trying to pull her hand away.

She was strong, noted Erza; stronger than what her figure made her looked like.

"Depends, if I let go, will you run away?" Erza asked.

The girl snarled before saying,

"Of course I will, I won't let you take me in and make me a slave. Don't try to fool me."

With bile rising up in her mouth at the mere mention of the slave markets, Erza spoke up: "You're a little tiger aren't you?"

"Don't call me that," The black haired girl spat.

Rolling her eyes, Erza spoke,

"If you really thought that I was a slave driver, would you have risked your life and freedom, just to get food?"

The girl faltered at this, her hand growing limp as she struggled to find something else to say.

"But my question is, how did you know I was safe?"

"Your relaitsu."" The black haired girl blurted out, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Relaitsu.." Erza murmured, finding that word oddly familiar. Had she heard that somewhere?

"Yes relaitsu, you know, the way a... wait why am I even telling you?" The young girl spoke, before trailing off in the end.

"Because you trust me." Erza said simply, because as odd as it sounded, she trusted the younger girl as well; something about made her heart squeeze in her chest, painfully.

"How old are you, you look around four years old?"

" I'm seven and a half !" The black haired girl snapped, causing Erza to roll her eyes.

"Now," Erza paused to look down at the food spread and then turned to look back up at the girl, "I have a wide variety in food and I can't eat it by myself, would you care to accompany me?"

The young girl paused, and seemed to be debating with herself internally. After some time she asked, "What's the price?"

Erza paused before asking, "How about your name?"

The young girl contemplated this before shrugging and saying, "Rukia, just Rukia. What about you?"

"Erza."

Letting go of her wrist, Erza placed her own hand down, before closing her eyes and meditating.

"You know, it's not safe keeping yourself vulnerable in front of strangers," Rukia spoke, before sniffing the rice in her hand.

"You're not a stranger and eat the rice properly with a chopstick. It's not poisoned you know."

The younger girl scowled at this, before saying, "I still count as a stranger, you only know my name."

"Oh," Erza said, opening both eyes and leaning forwards, "Then I shall get to know more about you."

"Good luck with that," Rukia snorted, before stuffing her mouth full.

"By the end of this meal, I shall know everything about you," Erza stated, a small smile slipping onto her face.

This was the day, that the newest member of the Dragneel household arrived, in the form of a small, black haired Shinigami. One, who didn't know about her true power.

...

_\- Six Years before story starts-_

Lucy huffed in anger.

Pouting, she stomped over to her bed and sat down.

Smoothing her pink dress, the little girl crossed her arms over her chest. It had been a month since she had last talked to her father, a month! And yet, all her had to say to her was that she was a disgrace. It wasn't her fault if her previous governess was an uptight sissy that didn't know to have fun? Besides, it's not like she was the one who made her _accidentally _trip and fall into a mud puddle, while being tied to a horse.

Lucy snickered at the memory.

Then her father just had to ruin her moment by telling her that she would be getting a new governess. She didn't want one, dammit; All of them were snotty and mean, but Lucy knew how to handle them. Most of the time, she either ignored them or spat out sassy remarks at them. It wasn't that she was naturally mean or moody, it was just that most of her governess were either insulting her dead mother, or flirting with her father when he was home.

And nobody, could do that.

Her mother, how Lucy missed her. She missed her soft brown eyes and her charming laugh. She missed it all, but nothing would bring her mother back.

She was dead and gone, just like her uncle.

Sniffing back tears, Lucy rubbed her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not when her mother asked her not to cry.

"Lucy," A soft baritone voice, called from the door.

Raising her head, the younger girl smiled in relief at the person who had spoken.

"Jellal - nii!" She exclaimed, before leaping into his arms.

The man in question, Jellal, smiled at his younger cousin; which was a rare sight to see.

"Why are you crying, Lucy?"

It was a known fact in the castle, that Jellal was like an older brother to Lucy. Lucy's mother, Layla, had even once told her sister (who was Jellals mother) that sometimes she'd forgotten that Jellal wasn't her own son.

Lucy sniffed, before pointing her nose up into the air.

"I wasn't crying, Heartfilia's don't cry."

Jellal rolled his eyes, before saying, "Let me guess, uncle told you that?"

Lucy pouted once more, before nodding.

Jellals' eyes softened, before he sighed and asked, "What happened today, did you really scare off _another _governess."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but instead she sighed and spoke, her voice dejected, "Yes, but I had a perfectly good reason to do so."

"Oh and what's that?" Jellal asked, a hint of humor slipping into his tone.

"She called my mommy - a witch!"

Jellals face contorted into a blank mask, one that was so good that Lucy, had no idea what he was thinking.

"Did she now...?"

Lucy hesitated, "Well those weren't the exact words."

"What were they then?"

"She called mommy a bitch."

A look of pure rage flew across Jellals' face, before he controlled it.

"And then "

"Then I fixed it and told her that it was pronounced a 'witch' instead of a 'bitch' and that if she was describing herself, she had found the perfect word."

Jellal burst out laughing; peals of joy were echoing out of his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. His shoulders shook from mirth and his hands clutched his stomach.

"Jellal - nii, are you alright?" Lucy asked, slightly shocked. Usually her cousin Jellal, was blank faced and rarely laughed.

"Jellal - nii, what's so funny," Lucy demanded.

Wiping the tears falling from his eyes, Jellal just sighed. He never found himself short of amusement whenever he was around his younger cousin. Even though she was eight years younger than himself, she never failed to make him laugh.

"Nothing, but you should be happy this time."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.

Jellal smirked before saying,

"This time, your new governess was handpicked by mother."

"Really," Lucy said delighted, "That's great, auntie must really like this girl if she's allowing her to govern me."

"I know, mother has personally met her and she loves her, very much." Jellal agreed.

"Have you met her, Jellal - nii?" Lucy asked, still very happy.

Jellal hesitated, before saying, "No, I have not, but I have heard of her."

"Really, is she a famous governess?"

Jellal shook his head. "No, she's not."

Lucy cocked her head and patiently waited for her name.

"Her name is Dragneel Erza."

It was silent for sometime, before Lucy spoke up. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, why?"

" What!? You mean, Bishamon's really coming to be my governess!?"

"Bishamon?" Jellal asked slightly amused.

He knew that the daughter of Dragneel Eileen was well know, but he never knew that she had a nickname.

"Of course, don't tell me that you didn't know that her war name was Bishamon? The reason she's known for that is because she is as strong, smart and beautiful as a goddess." Lucy asked, slightly incredulous at her cousins lack of knowledge.

"No I don't."

Lucy paused, because she really didn't blame him for not knowing. It wasn't his fault that he had no knowledge of the outside world; it was mostly because aunt didn't really let him out of the house. The reason for this was that when Jellal was 15 years old, his soulmate had apparently severed ties with him.

At first, Lucy's aunt (Anna) had been furious. She was raging on and on about once she found his soulmate, the girl would be in for the yelling of her life. Jellal on the other hand had been silent, but when the adults had asked him if he knew why she did it, he had looked right into his mother's eyes and said,_ "Pain mom. She was in pain." _

That caused all the chatter to stop. The topic hadn't been brought up in there household since then and ever since that day, Jellal had been dedicated to imprisoning slave drivers. For what reaosn, Lucy didn't know.

"Aren't you going to stay and meet her?"

"No I can't, how about you tell me about her when I get back."

"Finnnneeeee," Lucy dragged out.

The only way for soulmates to reconnect with each other, was if the two people found each other and the one that severed the bond had to accept the other person. Lucy had once asked her mother that if the only thing that her cousins soulmate had to do, was accept him back, why didn't she?

"Why do you have to leave?" Lucy whined, softly.

Her mother had told her that the only way to really accept a soulmate back if you had already rejected them, was to fall in love with them and you couldn't fall in love with someone so easily. Her cousin had been looking for his soulmate for two years now, but he couldn't find her.

Jellal gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "Don't worry, i'll only be gone for a little while."

Apparently, when the bond was severed, the links to your soulmate became weaker. What was worse, was that Jellal had no idea how old his soulmate was and the only time that the bonds manifested, was when your soulmate got to the age of 16. As of lately, the bonds just manifested, so Jellal was going on a trip to find her.

Lucy pouted before saying, "I know, but it's more fun when you're around."

Standing up, the blue haired man smiled at her, before saying,

"Stay good and have fun. This 'Bishamon', must be better than all of your other teachers, considering the fact that Dragneel Erza is your role model."

Lucy blushed slightly at this, but didn't deny it. After all, Dragneel Erza was the _female _icon she looked up to.

"Bye, Jellal - nii. I hope you find her!"

Jellal smiled at her, before exiting the room, glancing back at her one more time.

Once her left, Lucy sighed to herself. The little girl then sat back down onto her bed, before squealing in joy. She couldn't wait to see Bishamon! Lucy did wonder how she would be in person, after all, people are different in public than at home.

Skipping over to the window, the little girl sighed, before thinking about a new fairy tale to write about.

This one, was about a dragon.

_._._._._._._

"Lucy, i'd like you to meet the Bishamon of the Kasai tribe," Jude Heartfilia spoke, his tone clipped and posh.

Lucy turned to look at the woman in front of her and she had to say, she looked exactly as she had imagined her to be.

Long Scarlet hair flowing down her back, with pale skin. Sharp high cheekbones and a pert thin nose. Her eyes were brown and warm. She was wearing a semi formal, black cutout dress that was laced with red lace.

"She looks so pretty!" Lucy blurted out before, turning red in embarrassment.

"Lucy!" Her father all, but yelled, his eyes narrowing in disapproval.

A warm chuckle came out of Bishamons' mouth, before she spoke, her voice dipped in honey, "Don't worry Heartfilia - san, it is a wonderful complement."

Jude, cleared his throat before saying, "Right, thank you Bishamon - san and I hope you enjoy your time here."

Not allowing anyone to say anything else, Jude Heartfilia glared at his daughter as if saying _'don't embarrass me'_, before leaving.

Peeking over to see whether he had left or not, Erza turned back to the young girl, before smiling and saying, "Hello Heartfilia - san, I am to be your new governess, may I call you Lucy?"

" Yes - well I - um I - um."

"You're nervous, I understand that; no worries, take your time. "

Clearing her throat, the red faced female nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"And none of this Bishamon business, you may called me Erza," The warrior female spoke, her own tone sharp.

"_Ano_, thank you Erza - sama."

At this Erzas' eyes twitched and she smiled politely, before saying, "Please, nothing of the sort, just call me Erza."

"I shall call you Erza - san," Lucy declared.

"Alright then, shall we get started," Erza spoke, her voice becoming slightly more serious.

Lucy smiled and nodded, the woman in front or her(although was slightly intimidating), was already better than most of her previous governesses.

"So how old are you again?" Erza asked, the girl in front of her.

When Erza had first heard that she was going to be a governess, she had immediately been against the matter. She was the Captain of the Kasai Tribe for god's sake, she didn't have the time or the mindset to be a governess. Her uncle had literally gotten on his knees and begged her to take the job, before she finally accepted. Her aunt had thought that it was an wonderful opportunity, considering the fact that she could grow some feminine features.

Heh. Like that could eve happen.

"I'm ten years old," The blonde in front of her chirruped.

Currently, the two where in the kitchen, enjoying a small snack.

At first, Erza wasn't so sure of how to talk to a little girl, but she had finally decided that it would be best to be professional. Something that she had mastered all those years, "So Lucy, what do you like to do for fun?"

Lucy finished eating her brownie, before promptly saying, "Well, I like knitting, sewing and singing."

Erza inwardly rolled her eyes before saying, "I asked you what you like, not what your father wants you to like."

Lucy gaped at the female in front of her, her previous embarrassment long gone. "How did you know? Most people just believe me."

Erza had to hold in a snort.

"You spoke as if you had preformed the speech several times before...it was quite bland."

Lucy smiled before sighing and saying, "Well, I actually like reading, writing and playing with my dolls. I also like going outside, but father doesn't let me go out often."

"Is that so," Erza mused, before lifting her glass of water to her lips and asking, " have you ever gone horse riding?"

"Nope."

Spitting out her drink, Erza stared at the young girl in shock.

"What?"

"Ano...Erza - san, are you alright?" Lucy asked slightly apprehensive, at the redhead who was currently choking on water.

Setting down her drink, the female cleared her throat before saying, "This is a travesty, I shall not allow my charge to have never ridden a horse. Come, let me teach you."

"But my father... " Lucy spoke, partially unsure, but mostly excited.

" If Heartfilia - san has any problems, he may come and confront me. Now, do have anymore reasons of why you shouldn't indulge yourself in the wonderful sport of horse riding ?"

At this Erza just looked at Lucy, with her eyes narrowed. All thoughts of protesting immediately were removed from Lucy's mind because right now, Erza was much scarier than her father.

Brisk walking, the two made their way outside, stopping briefly so that Lucy could change. Sighing as they reached the stables, Erza took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Out of all the times she was alone, it was the best if she was in the stables. Opening the paddock, the woman stepped in, with the blonde haired girl right behind her.

"Wow, they're so pretty!"

Blinking out of her stupor, the redhead watched as the younger girl stood right outside of the door that held her own horse, Knightwalker. Watching her awe and childlike wonder at the animal, Erza's expression softened and her rock cold heart, squeezed slightly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

...

_-Four years before the story starts-_

The trees swayed back and forth; while the clouds moved, slowly.

A young boy sat their, unmoving, unspeaking, just watching. Watching as the people and things around him moved on, at their own pace. He was the only one, who wasn't.

His hands were placed in his lap and they were clutching a scarf, one that from far seemed like a normal, ordinary one.

This scarf was important to the little boy, for many reasons. The first was that it symbolized the prospect of growing up in his family; It was also because, it was his father's' last gift to him, before he...died.

The young boy sighed and closed his eyes. He probably shouldn't have reacted as he did. Running out of the room and screaming didn't seem like the best choice, but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't believe it, he just couldn't. There was no way that his father, his goofy father, was dead.

They had told him that he should be proud, he had died for a noble cause. His father had apparently gone down trying to save some children from a slave driver. The children had been freed and had survived, his father on the other hand had been stabbed to death.

Proud his ass.

Was he supposed to be proud because his old man kicked the coop?!Of course not, any person with two eyes and a nose, could see that he wasn't proud at all. Tears were stinging in his eyes and anger was pulsing in veins, but soon the anger faded away and all that was left was sadness. Pure, unadulterated, sadness.

Why? Why did he have to die, why did the fates hate him so much that they had killed him off. The fates must have also hated his poor mother, who had felt the knife stabs and still had to wake up from the trauma. First, he had to lose his aunt, who was one of his best friends, and then his older brother had run away. Now, his father was dead; what was next, were they going to pull away his mother from him?

Slowly, hot tears flew down his face and he sobbed into the scarf. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair.

"Natsu," A small voice called out from behind him.

He knew who it was, who didn't ? It was the Kasai Tribes one and only, Bishamon; who was also his cousin. Burying his head into his knees, he stayed quiet, not wanting to see anyone right then. He smelt the scarf and tear erupted from his eyes again, it smelt just like his father.

When he didn't respond, he heard her sigh before walking over and sitting next to him. He expected her to talk to him, to repeat everything that _they _had told him. He had prepared himself to hear about, but what came out of her mouth was truly unexpected.

"Do you remember the day that my mother died?"

A small amount of shock settled into his mind and pierced through the pain. Was his cousin talking about his aunt? The one topic that they were banned to bring up in there household? He shakily nodded his head, while his face was overflowing with tears and still buried in the scarf.

Erza sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't like talking about this subject, but her cousin needed to hear about it.

"Do you remember the mission that she took?"

" Not really, da.. " Natsu's' already shaky voice, faltered at the one word.

Smiling at the boy who couldn't see her, Erza continued,

"Yes, we were all told that mother had taken a easy mission and had died in a fire accident."

Natsu snorted at the irony, they were the _Kasai _for god's sake, no way did he believe that.

"That's, not exactly the truth... "

At this Natsu lifted his head and turned his wet, red face towards his older cousin.

_What did she mean..._

"I only found out about it when I turned 17. Apparently mom knew she would have died, before she died."

The aura was tense and Natsu was silent for a few moments, before he whispered,

"What do you mean?"

Erza huffed, before hesitating. Her uncle had banned her from telling this to Natsu, but deserved to know the truth.

" My mother went after the man who helped her give birth to me. "

"What?" Natsu asked, slightly confused.

That was the second untalkable in there house. Whenever he asked about who Erzas' father was, everyone either shut up or changed the topic.

"Who's your father?" He asked bluntly, as he watched her wince. Hard.

"The most despicable man in the world."

Erza closed her eyes and suppressed the urge to shudder. She had the man _once _in her life and she was already scarred.

What he did to her, was disgusting. Disgusting enough, that she did the one thing that still haunted her to this day.

Natsu stayed quiet for a few minutes, before saying, "Then you must have gotten your genes from aunt."

"What?"

"I said you must have gotten you genes from aunt Eileen, because you're anything, but horrible."

At this Erza snapped her eyes open and stared at her younger cousin, with nothing but love in her eyes. She really did loved him, he was like the annoying little brother she never wanted.

"The fact will remain that my mother knew that she was going to die. She had planned for it, before it even happened," Erza spoke bitterly.

"When I first found out, I was beyond angry, I was pissed."

Natsu looked at his cousin in shock, she _never _sweared.

"I was pissed at my mom. I was pissed at the world and I was pissed at myself for not stopping her."

"What happened then?"

"I stopped and decided to think. I figured that even if I stayed mad at my mom, it would do nothing to bring her back and soon I realized that the anger was a cover up, for sadness."

Natsu had long since removed his head from his scarf, but tears still ran down his face.

"Does the pain ever go away?" He croaked, slowly.

The scarlet haired warrior smiled sadly, before saying,

"No it doesn't."

And it didn't. Even today, which was seven years after Erza had first heard the news, she always felt her heart throb, painfully, whenever someone mentioned her mother. But it was better, than the feeling of having her heart taken out of her body, which is what it felt like those first few months.

"Oh."

"But, it does get better. Besides uncle hasn't truly left us and neither has my mother."

"What?" Natsu asked, his voice hoarse, from screaming and crying.

"You need to remember, that they'll always remain with you forever, in here," Erza said pointing to his brain. "And in here." She pointed to his heart.

"Well said," A voice called out from behind them.

Turning around, both of them saw black haired, ten year old girl. Also known as Dragneel Rukia. She was wearing a plain white shirt alongside of a pair of jeans. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying for quite some time now.

Slouching, she walked over to the pair. Any other day, Erza would have smacked her on the head for having such a posture, but since the girl herself was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, she settled for a small, forced smile and spoke,

"Rukia... come here."

Needing no more encouragement, the petite girl quickly sank down next to her older sister and stayed silent. Erza sighed, before wrapping an arm around either of her siblings; they both leaned on her, as a sign of stability.

"You know, I haven't known uncle as long as both of you, and yet I still feel sad," Rukia spoke, her voice laced with exhaustion, from crying.

Erza opened her mouth to deny that, when Natsu beat her to it,

"Nonsense, you loved him just as much as we did. The fact that we knew him longer doesn't have anything to do with it."

The three stayed quiet for a small period of time. They just watched, as the trees swayed by and the lake gained more and more ripples. Suddenly Erza spoke up, "I'll be taking care of the throne for a little while, just until you grow of age."

With this, she motioned her head towards Natsu. He snorted before asking in a small voice, "What about Zeref - nii, if you find him, will he be the prince?"

"Of course he will be, dumbass. Plus, we _will _find Zeref - nii, no matter what." Rukia almost instantaneously replied.

On a normal day, this would signal the start of an argument, but today all Natsu did was signal that he heard her.

"But Nee - chan, you already have a job as the Head knight, can you really handle the throne as well?"

At this, Erza hesitated. She knew for a fact that her knight duties were far too many, alongside of this, she had to tutor Princess Lucy. Still, it was her duty to become the temporary heir.

"Of course, I have to."

At this, Rukia wrinkled her nose. It wasn't, 'I will' or 'I can'; It was, 'I have to'. She knew for a fact that Erza planned on taking care of everything by herself.

"I'll help you."

" Pardon ? " Erza asked, a bit shocked at the words that her younger sister, just blurted out.

"I as well, you can't take care of it all by yourself," Natsu declared as well.

Erza smiled sadly, but didn't say anything as she hugged both children closer to her body. They didn't understand now, but she was happy she had there support and help. Life without her uncle Igneel, would be difficult, not only for them, but also for the kingdom.

"Besides, I won't take the crown until I do two things," Natsu declared.

"Oh, what are they then?" Erza asked, slightly confused.

"I'll only take the crown when I find a mate and when I beat you!"

"Dumbass, that'll never happen," Rukia muttered, with a hint of affection in her voice.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head at their bickering and her younger cousins terms, Erza rested her head on Rukia's and stayed quiet.

Sometime passed and the sky turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Look, Erza - nee. Isn't it pretty?" Natsu asked, tears gone from his eyes, but sadness still in them.

"A new start, for new beginnings." Rukia mumbled.

"Look, a shooting star." Natsu pointed.

"Make a wish," Erza murmured.

A small tear fell from the corner of her eyes, but she didn't move to wipe it. She instead, mourned for the death of her mother and her uncle and she hoped for her older cousin, to be safe.

"The night is cold, let us go inside, Nee - chan, Natsu - nii ."

Erza opened her mouth to reply, when she suddenly felt her stomach lurch. Her throat burned, as the spot behind her nose began to sizzle. Removing her arms from around her siblings, Erza quickly stood up, before swaying on her feet. Her vision clouded and all she saw was blue.

"Erza!"

"Nee - chan!"

Those were the last words Erza heard, before she vomited something warm and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Present -_

The land was barren of anything, but blood and gore.

Bodies were strewn everywhere and the ground was painted in a deep red color. The grass was now dead, symbolizing the destruction which had formed all around. The trees swayed, as if trying to rid the world of the travesty, the breeze trying to bring away the smell. While air had become a crisp, cold, chill and was zooming past the land, as if calling to the spirits of the dead.

Erza stood between it all, her faithful katana, _Furīfenikkusu_, next to her and her Scarlet locks whipping around her in an increasing fever. Just because she was the head Captain and the temporary Queen, didn't mean she enjoyed these types of slaughters, but it was the only way to keep her people safe. Taking in a deep breath, Erza cringed at the putrid smell that entered her nose. She didn't know how it had got into there makeshift home, considering the fact that the campsite was no where near the battle ground.

However, there was no mistaking the scent. It was blood.

"Bishamon - taichou, Bishamon - taichou!"

Sighing, the strong willed female turned to see one of the castles, messengers and cooks, Kinana, running straight at her. She was a petite figured female, her head adorned in a light purple hair, which often led to some rising eyebrows.

_'How odd,' _Erza thought, looking at her. '_What is a castle maid doing here? If there was a major problem, Natsu could've sent a hawk.' _Once the young girl stopped in front of her, Erza raised an eyebrow before speaking, her voice neutral. "What seems to the be the problem, Kinana - san?"

Panting, the young girl paused before saying, her lips exhaling tiny gasps. "Natsu - sama has asked for you Bishamon - taichou. It's something concerning the town square."

"And he sent a person _just _to let me know of this?"

"Ah, hai." The younger girl replied, ducking her head sheepishly. "He said that the castle birds, were all being used."

_'Smart girl.' _Erza thought, seeing the disbelief on Kinana's face.

"I see, tell him that I shall return home after clearing up a few loose ends. " Erza replied nodding towards her thoughtfully. Her eyes blinked softly at her, the confusion taking a hold of her heart. What did Natsu do this time?

"How long should I tell him that you shall take?"

Erza hesitated, before pursing her lips and saying, "Tell him that'll be back within a week and a half."

"Hai! And if he whines?"

At this the scarlet headed female formed a slightly malicious grin. "Tell him that i'll deal with him."

At this, the young girl shuddered. "H - Hai!"

Adopting a cold look, the general nodded towards her once. "You may leave after resting, and please be careful on the journey back; i'll have a guard go back with you."

"_Arigato _B - Bishamon - taichou." The purple haired child said, softly, before bowing once, deeply, and running away.

Watching her leave, Erza sighed at the newest mess she had to deal with. Not only that, but she was sure that she had a huge stack of paper work sitting on her desk back at home. A small probing formed at the back of her head, and she felt the urges of a familiar headache settled onto her skull.

"Taichou!" Another voice, called out behind her. "We have a problem, it's the main road, someone has blocked it!"

The scarlet haired female moaned, as the pounding in her head increased once more, before sighing in frustration. Erza was sure that with all of the jobs she had, by the time she was thirty, she would have grey hair and wrinkles.

And how pleasant that would be.

_._._._._._._.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Natsu winced at the tone at his older sister was currently using. His pink tresses were ruffled by his hand, as he went to clapse the back of his neck, almost bashfully. As his onyx eyes closed, sheepishly, the young male began to speak, biting his tongue in the process.

"N - Now, Erza l - let's not be.."

"Don't tell me what to do," Erza snapped, her eyes narrowed in anger and her fists clenching together so hard that they were soon turning white. Slowly, her breathing increased and her brown eyes turned red.

Natsu wisely fell silent, he knew that whenever the general, got into these moods it was just best to let her ride them out. Gritting his teeth together, he tried to quell the fear inside of him; but to no avail.

"What's worse is, it that you managed to destroy, no burn, not only the town garden, but also the statue that was the image of our fifth leader. Which is odd, considering the fact that it was fireproof. F.I.R.E.P.R.O.O.F."

"So what? That man was a hoax anyways." Natsu blurted out, forgetting the consequences of his action. When he realized what he did, he winced, before covering his mouth.

Erza froze, her hand stuck in mid air. Her eyes narrowed as her cheeks turned a dark crimson in color. Paling slightly, the pink haired pyro realized his mistake and tried to say something, anything that would get him out of the hole he had dug himself in.

"So... what?" Erza hissed, her eyes burning in anger. The black circles underneath her eyes only exposed more of the emotion, she was currently feeling.

With that, she exploded.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HOW MUCH MONEY THE THINGS COST! FIRST IT WAS THE WATER FOUNTAIN, THEN IT WAS THE DAMAGED TOWNS. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE DAMAGE THAT YOU AND GRAY DO WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO BROKE! TELL ME, WHAT'S NEX-"

"As much fun as I am having now Nee - chan, we really need to be going."

Turning around, the red faced warrior glared at the person at the door. Only to be sighed at.

"Honestly, you act as if this was the first time that Natsu - nii has done something this stupid. Let it go this time, don't worry, by the time we get back, you'll have something else to yell at him about."

"Thank you Ruki- hey!"

The girl in question, also known as Rukia Dragneel, smirked at her older brothers expression. Erza sighed, before closing her eyes and calming down. She waited until her burning blood lowered down into a simmer and her thumping heart to pound softly, before rolling back her tensed shoulders. Releasing her clenched fists, the woman opened her eyes, her mad expression long gone, with only traces to mild irritation left on her face.

"Fine, but I better not hear that you burned down another building when i'm gone."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rolling her eyes, Erza lifted up her metal held hand and cuffed the back of the pink haired boys ears, "Don't be cheeky."

Watching as his expression turned from relieved to outraged, she sighed once more, before hiding a amused smiled behind her hair.

"Oww, that hurt," Natsu whined, a pout pulling at his tanned face.

With her smile twisting into a glare, the twenty one old female sighed, before threatening her brother again. "This won't even compare to the pain i'll give you, if i've found another thing destroyed after I leave."

Gulping, Natsu nodded quickly, his head looking like it was about to fall off. Finally he put his hand behind his back, as his eye twitched, and he his mouth muttered the word, 'scary'.

Huffing, the red head glared at him, before marching out of the door; a snickering Rukia following her close by.

"Sayōnara Natsu - nii."

"Bitch."

"Natsu Dragneel, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, I WON'T HAVE A RUFFIAN FOR A BROTHER."

"Y - Yes, ma'am."

Shaking her head at her siblings' behavior, Rukia sighed before following her older sister out of the door. With her mid length onyx hair flowing behind her, the younger girl skipped along; a large smile planted on her face. She was quiet excited, after all, it had been a while, since she had seen her older sister.

Erza was the first one to break the piece, her eyes gleaming softly as she spoke. "Are you well? How did your mission to the Raitoningu (Lightning Tribe), go?"

Rukia smiled slightly, even after seven years her older sister was still bad at small talk and was extremely blunt. Sighing slightly, she shook her head, before leaning back of her arms, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Don't worry Nee - chan, I am fine. The business meeting has gone splendidly."

At this, Erza raised an eyebrow. Hiding the slight smirk that was forming on her face, the scarlet haired woman rose a single eyebrow, before talking; her voice was dipped in curiosity. "Oh? But your letter said that you had some...turbulence."

Rukia growled, low in her throat. "If you mean by turbulence, an annoyance, then yes, I met one." She said, here twitching in barely contained anger.

The scarlet haired female shook her head, before sighing. "What happened?"

"Minerva fucking Orlando, that's who."

"Orlando?" Erza asked, quizzically. "Isn't that the head general of the Raitoningu tribe?"

Rukia grumbled under her breath, her previous good mood long gone, finally she frowned her eyes rolling, in anger. "Yeah, she is - but I swear, she really pisses me off."

"How-" Stopping at the forked hallway, the redhead knight paused before ruefully staring at her younger sister.

"Oh no, I know that look. Don't tell me, you have another job to go to. We were supposed to go hunting together today." Rukia said, her eyes widening in confusion.

"I'm so very sorry imouto, but I almost forgot, I have a meeting tomorrow and I will take at least six hours to reach there. I need to leave now." Erza said ruefully, watching as the younger girls expression turned even more dejected.

"Couldn't you postpone it?" The onyx haired girl asked, groaning underneath her breath.

"No," The scarlet haired woman said ruefully, "I did that last time - for your birthday, remember. I can't do that again."

"Fine."

"I'm really sorry." Erza said, biting her lip in guilt.

"Don't worry about it, and tell Lucy - nee if she's there, that I said hi." Rukia said, sighing softly, in worry. "Just, be caureful, alright? Don't overwork yourself."

"Thanks," giving her younger sister a small, guilty smile, the noble heads off in the opposite direction.

Finally reaching the stables, the noble opened the paddock that held her horse, Knightwalker, before running a hand through her hair. Whining softly, the crimson haired horse nudged her nose delicately, his eyes looking as if they were yelling at her.

"Hey girl." She muttered, laughing softly, when that expression turned sharp. "You know where we're going, don't you?"

Pouting softly, the female horse got an irritated look on her face, as she shook her head.

"I agree." Erza said softly. "It's time to meet some nobles - most of who have a lot of sticks up their asses. How simply riveting."

...

...

"And that is why it is important to make sure that nobody touches our gold!"

"Hoteye - san, although I do appreciate the concern, this meeting is supposed to help expand our crops, not to worry about money."

"Yes, but gold is important." The man, Hoteye, fought back.

Erza sighed, before righting herself upwards and masking her face. She really did hate these meetings, people always droned on and on about random things and how it was important to protect their kingdoms. As if she didn't know any of this stuff already.

"If I may interject, I have a proposition."

The room immediately quieted down and many people leaned forwards in their seats in order to hear her talk. Erza sighed, her eyes twitching as she frowned.

"Ah Bishamon - san, what may that be?" Simon Mikazuchi, the new leader of the Chikyu Tribe asked, slightly curious.

Keeping her head raised and meeting the gaze of the other nobles, Erza spoke, her voice calm and serene, "Recently, a new area has been mapped. I had the soil tested, and crops are able to be grown on it - this may benefit us."

Raising an eyebrow, Erza paused and let the statement soak in before speaking up again, "If we divide the profit equally among us all, I see no reason of why it shall not satisfy our civilians stomachs for the next two years."

"An interesting proposal Bishamon - san, we shall think on this and come upon an answer by the next meeting. I thank all of you for giving us your time and energy, for today, the meeting in closed." Elder, Makarov Dreyar spoke, dismissing all of them for that evening.

The hall was filled with the squealing of chairs, and the sounds of silent chatter. Smiling politely at the people around her, Erza moved her way over towards an exit, her hair scratching against her back, when she was stopped by a rough voice.

"Bishamon - san, do you mind me taking a minute of your time?"

Plastering a (fake) smile onto her face, the so said Bishamon turned to the voice that spoke. Her eyes softened a fraction, when she saw who was next to the said person.

"Ah, Heartfilia - san, what can I do for you?"

Clearing his throat, the older Heartfilia spoke, his voice hoarse and low. "As you know my daughters 16th birthday was two months ago and that means that it is time for her to find her soulmate."

"Well Heartfilia - san, Lucy has plenty of time in front of her to find her soulmate."

"I know, but the earlier she can find one, the earlier it is off of her shoulders." The stern man asked, his cold eyes boring into her own.

She didn't even flinch. "And how may I be of help to you in this scenario?"

Jude Heartfilia answered back, his voice sharp and business like. "I have already made Lucy tour the Chikyu tribe - "

Erza's mind spun at the information. It had hardly been two months and yet Heartfilia - san was already pressuring Lucy to find her soulmate? Many waited for years, before going to hunt for their future lovers.

" - and since she didn't find her soulmate there, she needs to tour the Kasai tribe next. I was wondering whether you could be ever so gracious and take her back with you?"

Erza mulled over the topic for a few moments. She had a lot of work to do when she got back and the fact would be that Jude was asking her to _personally _take care of Lucy, but she just couldn't say no. After all, Lucy was her favorite pupil.

"I would be happy to Heartfilia - san. Would like me to provide a horse for Miss Lucy?"

A small gleam of amusement settled in Jude Heartfilia's as he uttered the next words. "Not at all, I have already provided some transportation for both Lucy and yourself to be...comfortable."

_._._._._

"Erza - san, are you alright?"

When Lucy Heartfilia had woken up that morning, she knew what was going to happen. She was going to attend a business meeting with her otōu - san and then was going to be sent off to the Kasai tribe to find a permanent partner. Her father had drilled it into her mind so many times, she couldn't forget it now even if she wanted to. When she had heard that she would be going with her mentor, that had made the news much more bearable. What she had not been expecting however, was to find out that her teacher, Erza Dragneel, absolutely _hated _carriages.

"Filth, absolute filth!" Erza hissed, as she curled her legs closer to her body.

Lucy had to snicker at that.

Currently, the two females were sitting in a lavish carriage, one that was very expensive. The only discomfort that one could ever have sitting in this carriage was that -

"Why is it so, so, _pink!?_"

"Because father thinks that it is the perfect color for me," Lucy stated bitterly, before raising an amused eyebrow. Her lips twisted into a mocking smile. "Don't you agree, Er - _chan?_"

Glaring at her, the redhead waited until she flinched, before saying, "If I could burn this place down I would and do _not _address me by such a ridiculous name."

Giggling, the blonde just couldn't help it as she teased her. "So now you're saying that you're afraid of a pink carriage - "

"Nonsense, nothing can scare me," Erza said sharply, before shooting to her feet.

Tentatively, the female knight sat down; looking very uncomfortable in the process.

"You look like you have diarrhea."

"Oh be quiet."

After several moments of peaceful silence, Lucy finally spoke up.

"Would you really burn the carriage?"

Pausing to contemplate her thoughts, Bishamon sighed, before stiffly saying, "No not really, although I wouldn't put it past my idiot brother to do so. He hates transportation."

"You have a brother?" Lucy asked, slightly curiously, her mentor had never mentioned him.

Erza paused, before shaking head and letting a small smile slip onto her face. "No, Natsu is my cousin. We're just very close, so I think of him as my brother."

"You don't talk about him much, what's he like?" Lucy asked. If she was to meet him soon, she might as well get to know him.

"A dense, hothead."

Bursting out in laughter, the blonde bucked over and placed a hand around her waist.

Sparing the younger girl a small smile, Erza continued onwards.

"Honestly, he will be the sole reason of why I shall be driven to an early death. His favorite pastime, is finding things to destroy. He's earned a name for himself."

"Salamander, right?" Lucy asked, remembering from the magazines she had read.

Erza snorted. Taking that as a yes, Lucy trudged on, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully in the process,

"I've heard about him in the newspapers. Is it really true that he destroyed half of Haregon Port?"

"Yes." Erza winced. "It is true."

"Wow," Lucy said, leaning back.

"Don't even get me started on the trouble that Gray and him cause when there together. I swear, during parties I can't have them both in the same room without breaking something."

"That must cause a lot of stress for you," Lucy asked, cautiously.

Erza sighed before rolling her eyes and saying,

"To be honest, it grinds on my nerves and a lot of the time I just want to strangle him. But he's part of the reason of why our family stays so cheerful, you'll never see without a warm smile in his face."

"That must be nice," Lucy said, wistfully, thinking about the cold and darkness that was her home.

Erza smiled at her, before saying, "It is. Oh, you should see him Lucy. When he's concerned about our tribe he gets this look in his eyes that I know for a fact will demolish anyone that stands in his way. Even though I told you that he's an hot head, he's ever so kind and goes out of his way to make people feel welcome. It makes up for my formality."

Lucy heartstrings tugged slightly at this. Frowning, she shook it off. That was weird.

"I just know for a fact that one day he'll become an amazing king, if only he can learn to think with his head."

"But that's what you're there for," Lucy blurted out.

Erza paused before letting a small smile go over her face.

"Yeah."

Lucy fell silent, before fidgeting with her hands. The talk with Erza about her brother had somewhat calmed her nerves, but now they just popped up again. Studying the younger girl, Erza sighed before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You've been tense the entire ride and due to the fact that I am _trained _in the human body, I know when something's wrong. So tell me."

Lucy sighed and let a small smile grace her lips, slowly, she leaned back against the cushions, her eyes tearing up slightly. Honestly, it was times like this, when she hated how blunt her mentor was.

"You know how much I respect my father," Lucy started, biting her lip in the process.

"Yes, I do."

"It's just that - I feel, almost as if he is trying to sell me off." The blonde answered, tears welling up in her eyes, at the prospect.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, slightly confused. Placing her larger hand on the young females own, she nodded, encouraging her.

Lucy sighed before saying. "My birthday was only two months ago and father has already has already made me tour one kingdom. He had also said that if I don't find a soulmate at the Kasai tribe, he's having me directly go to the Kiku tribe (Wind tribe)."

"Lucy..." Erza spoke, patting the younger woman on her shoulders.

"What's worse, is that he made me only tour the castles!"

Erza frowned at this, "But that's not how you're supposed to -"

"I know." She answered exasperatedly, her eyes closing on their own violation.

"You don't men..." Erza said, immediately, understanding what she meant by that.

Lucy cast her eyes downwards, "Father says that he will only allow me to be with my mate, is they are a noble. If they aren't, father will not allow me to meet with them."

Anger spiked up Erza arms and her blood boiled warm. Her eyes saw red and she clenched her fists so hard, they began to crack underneath the pressure she was inflicting onto them. Slowly, she exhaled, before shaking her head, before regaining her regular composition.

"We can't have that now, can we? How about this, I'm going to take care of your entire tour, that way I can make sure that you can complete the whole process and if Heartfilia - san has any complaints, he may come to me."

"Really?" Lucy asked, eyes wide and mouth slacked, her arm clasped together, and her body shook, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

Smiling lightly, Erza nodded, her eyes softening. Patting her on the back and enveloping her in a hug, she replied, her voice coated in honey.

"Of course, nothing less for my pupil."

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Alright, so what did y'all think~! **_

_**Ja ne. **_

_**\- Titania of Fairies.**_


End file.
